Alkhayl's Temperate Rainforests
The Alkhayl's Temperate Rainforests (Istalian: Foreste Pluviali Temperate degli Alkhayl) are an ecoregion of open forests in Istalia. These forests extend alongside the coastal zones of Padagna and Mezzodiurno on the southwestern slopes of the Alkhayl Mountains and are clearly distinguishable three subareas: a boreal forest at higher altitudes of the mounts, the temperate rainforest itself at the medium-low altitudes and then the temperate broadleaf and mixed forest on the lowest altitudes reaching the shores, though the last two biomes often merge and are difficult to distinguish with often the rainforest which reach the shores. It is one of the most impressive natural beauty which could offer Istalia as well as the entire majatran continent. Geography and ecosystems Dispite the coastal plain region southwest of the Alkhayl has become a long-standing large cultivated area, with some great cities along the shores, the istalian state and its administrative sub-entities for centuries have created numerous protected areas and national parks to protect and promote the natural beauty of the area. The larger and among the most suggestive of them is the Valleoscura National Park, in the far south of Padagna near to the border with Mezzodiurno, which extends on a large valley into the Alkhayl Mounts crossed by the Rapideoscure.The most remarkable of such parks, however, is the Giants of Istalia National Park (Parco Nazionale dei Giganti d'Istalia), in the center and northern area of the Padagna's Alkhayl slopes, famous for the larger concentration of giant tree species: we can find Giant Cedar, Sequoia sempervirens (the Titano Verde, the tallest tree in Istalia belong to this species, it is 102,5 meters high), Giant Sequoia and Bescara's Spruce. Large concentrations of Sequoia Sempervirens can be found also in the Brumedorate National Park, the largest cloud forest of Istalia, in the north of Padagna near the Nayar Range, which extends in the large valley between the two mount chains and in some other saddles between the mounts of the Alkhayl, where the most impressive attractions is the Cloud Walk, an extensive network of suspension bridges crossing the forests almost constantly shrouded in the mist. In the southernmost western slopes of the Alkhayl, in Mezzodiurno, it is possible find another species of giant tree like the Quanzyss or Quanzar Cypress, which constitute the dense forest of the impressive Quanzyss Coastal National Park. Just below the tree line we can find typical high mountain conifers like Picea abies (Majatran Spruce), Abies alba (Silver Fir), Mountain Pine, Pinus cembra (Stone Pine), etc... while descending we can see how into the boreal forest range slowly the conifers are increasingly complemented first by deciduous trees scattered among the conifers. The lowest altitudes are occupied as said by the temperate broadleaf and mixed forests where we can find decidous tree like Oaks, Beeches, Maples, Birches, Plopus but the conifers like Pines, Abies, Firs, Cedrus and Spruces to continue to occupy the most part of the forest and also large concentrations of non-native evergreen Dovanian Oak which could be find also in the northeastern slopes of the southermost part of the Alkhayl Mounts. Climate The ecoregion of the rainforests has a long growing season for the latitude (140–215 days, longest in the north) with plentiful and reliable precipitation all year, from 1.200 - 3.000 mm. Jannuary 24-hr average temperatures typically range from 14 - 17 °C, with daytime highs of 16 - 22°C (warmest days in sheltered areas). Winters are fairly mild and rainy, July average range from -1° to 4°C with daytime high at or above freezing. The mean annual temperature is approximately 10°C on the northern coast, 7,5°C on the central coast and 6°C in the southernnmost area of this ecoregion. Into the rainforest zones, there is at least 200 days/year with measurable precipitation. The minimum mean annual precipitation given in the sources varies somewhat but are generally around 1.400 mm, while the typical value on these locations are 1.500 - 2.200 mm annually. Summers are mild; warm weather usually does not last long, and really hot weather is virtually unknown or very short lasting. Winters are generally mild and rainy, sometimes with substantial snowfall, but the snow usually melts regularly throughout winter. Turistic infrastructures All the protected areas are highly organized to welcome tourists and offer a wide range of attractions. Obviously the trekking and hiking activities represent the main tourist offer, with numerous campsites and mountain chalets which offer many kind of activities in the heart of nature such as canoeing, byke excursions, birdwhatching, survival courses, etc... and the turistic offer can meet the needs of families, couples, groups of friends, school camps, summer camps, etc... Gallery Image:Alkhayl Forest Coast.jpg|The rainforest reaches here the sea shores Image:Alkhayl's Rainforest Landscape.jpg|Valleoscura National Park from the sky Image:Turistic Cottege on the Alkhayl Mountains.jpg|Turistic cottege on the Alkhayl Mountains Image:Alkhayl's Forest Turistic Trail.jpg|Alkhayl's forest touristic trail Image:Alkhayl's Lush Forest Turistic Trail.jpg|Another tourist trail in one of the most lush areas Image:Alkhayl's Forest Waterfall.jpg|Waterfalls in the forest Image:Alkhayl's Coastal Forest.jpg|Another landscape of a coastal forest Category:Geography of Istalia Category:Istalia